


Muster (Prompt #3)

by Post-Calamity Jane (GlassHeadcanon)



Series: TDA: The "off-Global Cooldown Weave" Edition (FFXIV Write 2020) [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Red Mage | RDM (Final Fantasy XIV), Teacher-Student Relationship, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeadcanon/pseuds/Post-Calamity%20Jane
Summary: mus·ter  (mŭs′tər)v.tr.1. To call (troops) together, as for inspection.2. To cause to come together; gather: Bring all the volunteers you can muster.3. To bring into existence or readiness; summon up: mustering up her strength for the ordeal. See Synonyms at call.v.intr.To assemble or gather: mustering for inspection.n.1.a. A gathering, especially of troops, for service, inspection, review, or roll call.b. The persons assembled for such a gathering.2. A muster roll.3. A gathering or collection: a muster of business leaders at a luncheon.4. A flock of peacocks.Idiom:pass musterTo be judged as acceptable.
Series: TDA: The "off-Global Cooldown Weave" Edition (FFXIV Write 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913404





	Muster (Prompt #3)

**A Daily Predeployment Inspection:**

  * 3 white feathers, clean, intact, arranged at a 45-degree angle
  * Sides of brim upturned, front tip of brim pulled down
  * 1 central gold insignia, clearly visible
  * Tabard clean and unmarred by holes, tears, or threadbare patches
  * Cravat secured 1 ilm from the top by jeweled pin
  * 2 brass collar pins, unobscured by cravat
  * Tabard plackets aligned and flat, seams straightened
  * Complete set of 5 pairs of brass buttons, 3rd set with double-chain in place
  * 1st saber belt buckled over tabard and across the chest from left shoulder to right hip
  * 2nd saber belt buckled under tabard and across hips from right to left
  * No more than 3/4 ilm of glove lining exposed
  * 2 pairs of brass chains connecting front of tabard to back
  * Rapier sheathed at 2nd saber belt
  * Crystal medium sheathed at 1st saber belt
  * 1 bemused female apprentice, wondering how much longer he was going to spend in front of the mirror that morning




End file.
